


His Safe Haven

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is accused of a crime he didn’t commit and hides in Kuro’s home. (KuroMahi, Historical Western AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 34





	His Safe Haven

“Mornings are troublesome.” Kuro muttered to himself as he dragged his legs to the barn. His family owned a ranch and he would have to wake up early to tend to the animals. He worked hard to provide for his siblings but the repetitive chores made the days blend together. Due to that, he was surprised to find a stranger sleeping in one of the stalls.

He assumed the man was homeless and trespassed onto the ranch for shelter. Kuro walked into the stall and knelt next to the hay bed. He reached out to wake the man but then he noticed that there was blood on the man’s forehead. Questions about the man and how he had been hurt started to race through his mind. He knew he had to help the injured man first and pushed the question aside.

Carefully, he slipped his arms around the man to carry him into the house. His brother was a vet but he hoped he could treat the man’s wounds. He started to lift him but the motion woke the stranger and he opened his eyes. The light in the barn was dim but the man had bright brown eyes. Fear entered his eyes and he tried to escape his arms. “Let go of me!”

“Hey, I’m trying to help you. If you don’t stop struggling, I might drop you. You’re already injured and falling will make it worse.” Kuro said but he didn’t know if the man heard him as he continued to push on his chest. He set him down on the hay again and the man immediately backed away from him until he was pressed against the stall wall. He looked like a scared cat as he watched him wearily.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other and waited for the other to speak first. Kuro wanted to help him but the man was obviously frightened by something. The man finally broke the silence and asked him: “Aren’t you going to arrest me?”

“Well, I’m not an officer or a bounty hunter so I can’t arrest you. I’m the owner of the ranch you’ve decided to hide in. Did you get that nasty injury from a bounty hunter?” The man didn’t appear to be violent or a criminal. He knew that appearances could be deceiving though. “My brother’s a doctor and he can treat that wound for you. Can you walk to the house or should I bring him here?”

“I have to go. Those men will come searching for me and I don’t want you to be pulled into my mess. The only thing I ask is for you to not tell anyone that I was here.” Mahiru was surprised that the man continued to be kind to him after he told him that he was wanted by the law. He winced as he stood. “I should go before they find me here.”

“You won’t be able to run far in the condition you’re in.” Kuro said and his words were confirmed when his legs collapsed next to him. He caught himself against the stall’s wall and sank to the ground. A small book fell out of his bag and Mahiru quickly picked it up. He worried his lower lip with his teeth and debated what he should do. He planned to go to his uncle for help but he doubted he would be able to reach him.

Mahiru looked into Kuro’s kind eyes and wondered if he could trust him. “My name is Mahiru. I was a nanny for a wealthy family. The wife and children of the family were murdered and I know the father did it. When I was cleaning his office, I found these letters he wrote to his brother. He confessed what he did in these. The letters have his seal and signature so I know these are real.”

He opened the book on his lap so Kuro could see the stack of letters he had hidden in the pages. His hands began to tremble over the book as he recalled the night the police knocked on his door. “I wanted to give these to the sheriff as evidence. But my employer went to the sheriff first and told him that I stole his wife's jewellery. It’s a lie and I tried to tell them the truth but they wouldn’t listen. I had to run.”

Unconsciously, Mahiru touched his temple where he was struck by a bounty hunter. He had been evading the sheriff and his men for a few nights but now he was tired and hungry. “My uncle is the sheriff of another town and I planned to go to him for help. He must be worried and confused if he heard about what happened.”

“Your uncle will believe you once you explain what happened.” Kuro reassured him and placed his hand over Mahiru’s. Gently, he closed the book between them and Mahiru looked up. Their eyes met and Kuro couldn’t help but feel pity for Mahiru’s situation. His family were once chased by a bounty group as well. “You can stay here until it’s night. Then, I’ll take you to your uncle. It’s safer to travel under darkness.”

“Thank you but I can’t ask you to do so much for me.” Mahiru said and shook his head. He wasn’t able to argue further before they heard someone knock on the barn’s door. They both peered out of the stall and Mahiru stiffened when he saw that it was the sheriff. From his reaction, Kuro quickly understood the situation. He took off his jacket and draped it over Mahiru’s shoulder.

He pulled the hood over his head so it would hide his face. Kuro pressed his finger against his lips and whispered, “Hide in the hay and I’ll deal with those men. Don’t worry, I won’t tell them that you’re here.”

With that promise, Kuro left the stall. He kept his emotions from appearing on his face as he greeted the men. His eyes lingered on the gun hanging on the sheriff’s belt and palmed the knife on his belt. “Is there something I can do for you men? This is private property and my family would prefer if you knocked on the door before entering.”

“We’re here to track down a criminal.” He told him and Kuro feigned surprise and concern. His brother was a better liar and actor so Kuro tried to imitate him. “He stole from the Tanuki family and he has a bounty on his head. We lost his trail so we’re searching places he could be hiding. Have you noticed anyone strange on your ranch?”

“My brother and I have been milking the cows since sunrise and we haven’t seen anyone. Maybe he crossed the river to evade you. I can show you where that is if you want.” Kuro offered. He was glad when the sheriff shook his head and left with his men. He watched the group disappear in the distance and he only walked back into the barn once he was certain they were gone.

Kuro stepped back into the stall to tell Mahiru that the men were gone. However, the stall was empty. The sheriff would’ve seen him if he left the barn so he should still be inside. He didn’t hear the stall door open either. A small creak above him caused Kuro to look up and he found Mahiru perched on a ceiling beam. He didn’t know how he managed to climb onto the beam without making a sound or being seen.

He decided to ask him later and climbed onto the upper floor of the barn so he could reach him. Kuro held out his arms to help him off the beam and Mahiru slumped towards him. He caught him and held him close against his chest. He couldn’t help but notice how he fit in his arms as he leaned his head against his shoulder. “How did you get up here from the stall?”

“I liked to climb trees when I was a kid.” Mahiru told him and he smiled for the first time since they met. There was a hint of pain and regret in his smile that tugged on Kuro’s heart. He could see that Mahiru was trying to be strong despite how tired he must be. “I’m sorry I didn’t stay hidden in the stall but I was afraid they would search the barn. I feel a little lightheaded after climbing though.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that. Let’s go into the house where my brother can treat your wounds.” Kuro said and lowered him to the ground. He stumbled slightly and he let him lean on his shoulder for balance. He wrapped his arm around his waist and they walked out of the barn.

* * *

“I thought we gave up our days as outlaws and thieves, Nii-san.” Hyde whispered to Kuro later that night. He had explained the situation to his siblings but Hyde had to voice his concerns. The family once had to resort to stealing to eat and they were chased by bounty hunters. They left their life of crime when they bought the ranch and had a simple life ever since.

“He didn’t steal the jewels they’re accusing him of. I’m just taking him to his uncle so he can prove his innocence. I’ll be home tomorrow.” Kuro reassured him. After everything the siblings had been through, they were close and loyal to each other. On the other hand, they could be distrustful of others who might endanger their family. “I won’t do anything dangerous. I promise, Hyde.”

A knock interrupted their conversation and Kuro looked over his shoulder to see Mahiru in the doorway. He wondered if he overheard their conversation. “It’s time for dinner and Wrath asked me to get you. I helped cook it. I wanted to thank you for housing me and everything else.”

“Thanks, Mahiru.” Kuro said and the three walked to the kitchen to eat dinner.

His siblings were already eating at the table and talking animatedly. They fell silent when Mahiru sat in a chair and Kuro reasoned that they felt cautious like Hyde. None of them knew how much they could discuss with a stranger present. Mahiru also said that his uncle was a sheriff and he might learn about their past.

Mahiru noticed the awkward atmosphere around them but he assumed the family thought he stole the jewels like the sheriff claimed. He couldn’t blame them for being distrustful and he did his best to be kind and open with them. Eventually, they fall into a casual conversation and Mahiru smiled as he ate. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a pleasant meal with so many people.

“This is nice. I’m an only child so I eat dinner alone most of the time. Watching you today, I can see that you’re close and love each other. You’re all very lucky.” Mahiru glanced to Kuro sitting next to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. “Thank you for letting me be a part of it for tonight. Is there any way I can repay you?”

“You already made us this delicious dinner.” Kuro blushed.

They continued to eat their dinner and Mahiru helped clean up after they finished. While his time with the family was short, he came to learn that they were good people. He was glad that he hid in the barn and met them. They helped him a lot in one night and he didn’t think a simple dinner would be enough to repay them. He thought of what he could do for them.

“It’s time to go.” Kuro said when he saw that the sky had become dark enough to travel. He handed his jacket to Mahiru. While it was night, he was worried that the sheriff would be nearby and recognized him. Mahiru seemed to read his thoughts as he slipped on the jacket. “I know a secluded road we can use. We shouldn’t run into a bounty hunter.”

They walked outside and the cool breeze made Mahiru hug the jacket around him. Kuro made a low whistle and a horse trotted out of the barn to answer his call. At first, Mahiru didn’t notice the horse because its coat was black like the night. He was taken by surprise when the horse nudged him with its nose. The way it tickled him caused Mahiru to giggle softly.

“Hello. Are you this friendly with everyone you meet for the first time?” Mahiru greeted the horse and stroked the horse’s mane. “Your horse is beautiful. What’s his name?”

“Ash,” He answered. Kuro held out his hand to help him onto the horse. “Have you ridden a horse before?”

“No, but I once had a cat named Ash.” He took his hand and then Kuro lifted him onto the horse’s back. He was surprised by how strong he was to be able to lift him. Mahiru placed his foot on the stirrup and adjusted his position so he was sitting on the horse properly.

Kuro grabbed the horn of the saddle and pulled himself onto the horse. He sat behind him and reached around him to take Ash’s reins. He looked down at Mahiru to see if he was comfortable before he kicked the horse forward. Since it was his first time on a horse, he thought Mahiru would be stiffer but he was relaxed in his arms. “Your uncle’s town is only a few hours from here. But, tell me if you need to stop for anything.”

“Thanks, Kuro. I think I’ll be fine though. When we reach my uncle, I’ll talk to him and tell him to free you from any crimes you’ve committed in the past. It’ll be my way to thank you.” Mahiru felt Kuro’s heart start to race through his clothes. He looked back to see his shocked expression and grinned at him. “My uncle is a sheriff so I’ve seen a few outlaw posters. Your family has unique red eyes. I didn’t realize who you are until dinner though.”

“Most people would turn me in.” Kuro probed for the reason Mahiru would help him.

“I’m sure you had your reason for what you did. Your family is full of good people and I don’t want you to be thrown in jail. I’ll help you in any way I can.”


End file.
